Love or Lust?
by soccerprincess15
Summary: Are Harry and Hermione made for each other? If not, who will be their partners in life?


Chap 1  
  
IS LOVE BLOOMING?  
  
Fifth year had just started. Ron and Harry had promised to themselves to make this year the best year ever. No one was quite sure what would happen the following year because Voldemort might appear again.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry had just enough time to visit Hagrid's cabin before lunch was served at the Great Hall. Once they arrived at the cabin, Ron knocked on Hagrid's door. Hagrid's dog, Fang, started barking.  
  
"Who's there?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"It's us. Ron and Harry," answered Ron.  
  
Hagrid opened the door and let the boys in. He could tell that the boys were very happy and had something to say.  
  
"C'mon in, fellows," responded Hagrid, "What brings yeh by?"  
  
The boys stepped inside. The first thing that they noticed was the big pot on the stove brewing. Also, the boys could smell something boiling.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid," says Ron.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid," Harry declared.  
  
"'Ello, boys. Would yeh care for some tea? I recko' it will be good for yeh,"questioned Hagrid.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks," Ron replied.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. How are you, today?" Harry asked.  
  
Hagrid took the boiling teapot off the stove after it started whistling. He poured three big mugs full of tea and milk and placed some cookies on a plate.  
  
"Help yehself. I'm good. How are yeh, Harry?" Hagrid asked.  
  
The boys each took some cookies and a mug of tea.  
  
"I'm doing good. We were wondering if you were going to come to our first quidditch game of the season, today," responded Harry.  
  
"Who's it 'gainst?" wondered Hagrid . "It is against the Slyntherin House," Ron said.  
  
"Well, then. The Slyntherin House for the first game? That will be a bloody good game. I will sure as heck be there to see yeh win," Hagrid announced.  
  
"That's great. We will look for you there, Hagrid. We gotta go now because lunch is about to be served." Ron replied as he placed his empty cup down.  
  
"And you know how Ron is about food. always hungry," Harry joked as he put his mug on the table.  
  
"Hey, funny boy. I'm still here," laughed Ron along with the others.  
  
"Thanks for the tea. It was great. We will see you later, Hagrid," announced Harry.  
  
"See yeh fellows later," announced Hagrid, "Thanks for stopping by."  
  
The boys said their goodbyes and left. He watched the boys leave and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ah. What a great pair those two boys make. I know they will achieve many great things in their life," he whispered.  
  
*** The boys left Hagrid's cabin. They headed into the school building discussing the quidditch game.  
  
"Today's the big day. Are you excited?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I'm a bit scared now that Malfoy is their seeker. You know that I don't trust him at all," Harry responded.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll knock them dead. You always do," Ron reassured him as they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Gryffindor Common Room together. The Common wasn't crowded at all because it was lunchtime at the Great Hall. They saw Hermione and Lavender studying together at a table near the fireplace.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Hey, Ron. Where were you guys? We were looking for you guys," announced Hermione as she started packing up her things.  
  
"Yeah. We were wondering of you guys wanted to grab lunch with us?" Lavender asked as she closed her books shut.  
  
"We were just visiting Hagrid and stayed to drink some tea," Ron replied.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. We'll go eat with you girls. Ron was getting hungry anyway," answered Harry.  
  
The group erupted into laughter as they headed out of the Common Room and headed down the stairs. Ron stopped Harry outside the Great Hall.  
  
"How do I tell her? I don't want it to sound stupid when ask her," questioned Ron.  
  
"Just tell her the truth. Tell her how you feel. Don't forget to wait for the perfect moment," Harry said.  
  
"What is she doesn't like me. Then, I would have made a fool of myself in front of everyone," Ron responded.  
  
"Trust me. She likes you, too," insisted Harry as he grew impatience.  
  
Harry and Ron headed into the Great Hall. They boys sat down next to the girls at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"So what are we doing tomorrow? It's Saturday. We could go down to Hogsmeade since we're old enough," suggested Hermione as she dug into her meal.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. Doesn't it, Ron," Harry answered as he bites off a piece of his turkey.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Lavender, would you like to join me tomorrow for a drink at the Tavern?" Ron asked as he ate his turkey.  
  
"Sure. I would love to go to the Tavern with you," Lavender answered as she bit her chicken.  
  
"Then, we can take a broom ride around the lake or something. I'll leave the rest a secret," he replied.  
  
"Sounds like fun," responded Lavender with a smile.  
  
"I hope that you girls come to our quidditch game against the Slyntherins," Harry announced changing the topic.  
  
"Of course. We will be there to root you guys on," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, this lunch is simply delicious. This turkey tastes great," declared Ron as he stuffed his mouth with it.  
  
"Since we are about done here. We should probably go change for the game," demanded Harry getting up.  
  
"Hold on! Let me finish this piece," Ron implied.  
  
The gang got up from their table and headed upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked to their appointed door rooms. The guys were changing in the room.  
  
"I think that she likes me. Did you hear what she said? She said yes," Ron said excited.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way to me," replied Harry as he switched robes.  
  
"Are you going to asked Hermione or not? You don't want to wait too long," questioned Ron as he put on his robe.  
  
"Ask her what? Wait for what?" Harry wondered.  
  
"To the homecoming dance, duh!" Ron answered, "If things go good with Lavender, I will ask her to the dance."  
  
"That's great for you. I don't yet. What if she doesn't feel the same way that I do," replied Harry as he put his sneakers on.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you noticed the way that looks at you, Harry? I have. I bet the everyone else has. It's as if those eyes are saying I want you, I love you, I need you." responded Ron.  
  
"Really? You can tell all that by just the way that she looks at me? What else can you tell?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Of course. Even you look at her the same way. This is enough talk about girls. We can talk about this another time. Let's hurry up and finish dressing. Or we could get in trouble for being late," Ron stated.  
  
"Okay. We will talk about this later. Thanks, Ron," replied Harry.  
  
"No problem, Harry. That's what best friends are for," replied Ron.  
  
The boys hurried out of their room and headed down to their locker room. They noticed that all of the team was already there. Everyone had their brooms, so the boys went to the broom closet and got their brooms. Ron owned a Nimbus 2000, while Harry had a Firebolt 3000. Harry had a better broom than Ron only because his godfather, Sirius, had sent it to him.  
  
The two teams head out onto the field and mounted onto their broomsticks.  
  
"I want to foul play between the teams. I want no injuries on the field today," Madam ******* announced.  
  
*This is my first story so could you please review it and tell me what you think 


End file.
